


Now & Forevermore

by ThatOneWriterest



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nalu - Freeform, Nalu-centered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWriterest/pseuds/ThatOneWriterest
Summary: "He's like a star, always out of my reach."[Lucy Heartfilla is a student at Fairytail University majoring literature. To help her father she now works at a bookstore.Everyday was the same till she met him and her world changed completely for better or for worse.]"Why do you do this to me?""Because I love you."
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 6





	1. Fate is Weird

Down the streets in Magnolia, there was a small book store, Love & Lucky.  
Where currently a young woman named Lucy Heartfilla worked, this is where our story begins.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Stars, the only light,  
In a world that's,  
Not bright,

The young college student sighed and rested her head on her hand as the poem she tried to write seemed, too cheesy.  
If you were to see her, you might think that's she's the most beautiful girl you've ever seen. Her golden hair in a side ponytail, her chocolate doe like eyes, her delicate movements as she brushes a strand of gold behind her ear but she's not interested in a relationship right now, so too bad.

The little book store she worked in was very aesthetic, with its vintage style and almost every wall had something that was probably over 5 years old.  
An average day would have about 10-12 people so it isn't surprising that one day it would close but because of the dedicated employees the store still remains. 

The blonde girl decided that she would put her poem off to the side and take a reading break but before she could she was interrupted by a voice which made her drop the novel.  
"Lu-chan, I found the book I was looking for!"

She looked up to see the petite bluenette who loved books of all kind, she is a bookworm.  
The bluenette's bangs were held back by an orange head band and her short hair was fluffier than usual, her light brown eyes showed excitement.

"What did you get, Levy?"  
She finally asked because before Levy wouldn't tell her, apparently it was a surprise.  
"It's called For The Love Of A Spriggan by Mavis Dragneel."   
Her eyes widened at Levy because it was the first book of Mavis's which was so rare cause there was only about a hundred copies were made.

"Levy, there was one here?!"  
The blonde couldn't believe that she never found it and she has been there for about 3 months and that no one got it.  
"I'm surprised that you didn't find it."  
Levy replied.  
"I am too."

She watched as Levy started reading the book as she walked out.  
"Also don't forget to bring me it when your done reading."

"No promises, Lucy Heartfilla."  
Lucy playful sighed as she watched her best friend leave. 

Then Lucy waited patiently for her shift to be over so she could go home.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Bye Lucy have a safe trip home."  
"I know, see you tomorrow Mitchell."  
As she left the store, Lucy hummed as she carried her pink umbrella in one hand and her novel in the other. Currently it was pouring so she needed to go home soon. Lucky for her, her house was nearby.  
As a child, Lucy never really liked this town because it was so small and she's lived here for all of her life, she knew where everything was and she craved adventure but there was a reason why she doesn't want to leave. With a skip over a puddle she was home.

Lucy opened the door to her home and entered.  
"I'm home, Mama, Papa."  
She walked around the empty house looking at all of their pictures. There was one of her and her mother and another with all three of them, there were so many. But Lucy picked up one with her mother, Layla sitting on a hospital bed with a younger Lucy hugging her.  
"If only we knew."  
Lucy could feel tears forming in her eyes.  
"Why didn't you tell us, Mama?  
Now Papa is in the same situation, please help me, I need you."  
She wiped away a stray tear and smiled, she knew she had to be strong for both of them.  
"I know I can do this, I will help him, I promise."

With determination inside her she decided to........go to sleep early so she could get a head start for college tomorrow. 

Who knew that the next day, fate would come to her.....

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

*Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding*  
From a distance, this scene would look funny, no it was hilarious. Poor Lucy was trying to shut off her alarm but it was already off. So what was making that sound? Well someone was trying to get her attention through her phone but who?

Lucy had enough, she looked at her phone it was 6:30 who was texting her! She just kicked off her pink blanket and looked at the messages.

Hey! Elsa is this your number? 6:10  
Answer me! 6:11  
That Juvia girl thought this was your number. 6:12  
I don't have your number so Idk. 6:13  
So I just did a random number 6:13  
When she asked. 6:14

And it went on and on till 6:30

Hey wrong number. 6:31  
Oh sorry. 6:31

Lucy was about to put her phone down when, *ding* 

Why are you awake? 6:32

Did this person just ask why I'm awake.

Well one, why are you awake and two, I don't know a random number sent me about 30 texts. 6:32  
Yeah I got it, once again sorry. 6:33

I have a feeling that the person is snickering while replying.

It's okay. 6:33

Lucy being the person she is, she decided to have mercy on this soul. She didn't feel like sleeping anymore so she got up and started to get ready. She had her hair in her signature side ponytail. She was wearing brown turtle neck with a little cleavage slit and a pink skirt. To finish it off, black mid thigh leggings and brown boots. 

After she ate breakfast she grabbed her bag and checked it for everything, cause if your missing one thing it all goes wrong. As Lucy left their house, she turned her head to look back  
"Bye Mama, Papa I'm off" and then she was gone.  
Since her classes don't start till 7, Lucy decided to walk to the school library so she could practice writing poems.

As she was walking, she couldn't help but admire Fairytail University it was simply, magnificent no wonder all kinds of people come to attend.  
Lucy happily sighed that she was able to go to this University and she can still remember why she wanted to go. 

It was because of a strange boy with hair the color of cherry blossoms trying to hype up the college when it wasn't as popular. She guesses that his passion of wanting people to go affected her. She couldn't help but giggle when she remembered him telling people to go there "cause it was so amazing." At the time they were about the same age, it was weird how she remembered.

Since she was stuck in memory lane she didn't realize the voices calling out to her.

"Hey watch out!"  
"Huh"  
I saw some bikes heading my way that were going so fast, I was to slow to move, I'm going to get hit! Lucy thought.

Suddenly she felt herself be pushed away and someone ended up on top of her. 

"Are you alright?"

Cherry blossoms.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. She knows Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy meets a strange boy with pink hair, who may be someone she’s met before.

It was all a blur but when it went away she didn't expect the one person she thought of to be here, on top on her, and he saved her. But she doesn't know that she met him before not when they were smaller but.....

"Are you okay?"  
Lucy heard him ask again but she wasn't paying attention because she was looking at him.   
He still had the same hair and scarf around his neck and I thought his eyes were plain onyx but the green shone through, he was incredibly handsome.   
Lucy thought.

She broke out of her daze when he waved his hand in front of her face, Lucy looked at him to see that he got off of me and holding out his hand to help her.  
"Hey you okay, weirdo?"  
She doesn't know why that made her kinda angry even though she will admit staring at someone is kinda weird, actually really weird.

"I'm fine and thanks."  
Lucy says while trying to get up by herself but to no avail. She felt a warm hand grip hers and pulled her up.  
"It's okay to ask for help, especially when your knee is scraped."

Lucy being distracted by this boy, didn't even notice her slightly bleeding knee and when she tried to move, it hurt.   
"Don't worry, I'm fine I can move."  
Lucy didn't want to take up his time to do other important things.

He looked concerned but he understood that she probably had something to do.  
"If you say so but if you need any help,  
I'm Natsu."  
Natsu, Lucy felt nostalgic around that name did she have any contact with him before or after she saw him? She decided to put that thought away and focus on what she's going to do.

"Nice to meet you Natsu, I'm Lucy."  
He grinned and said that he's got to go, says he's going to meet up with his friends.   
Lucy felt sad thats he's got to go, but she did just think that she didn't want to take up his time.  
"Bye Luigi!"  
He says while running away knowing that she was going to get mad.  
"It's LUCY!!"   
He just laughed at her response.  
She felt annoyed but flustered because his laugh was one of those laughs that was loud but cute.

After that, Lucy went to sit down so she could help her knee but as she sat she realized she didn't have anything to wrap it up, she sighed.  
"Excuse me, do you need any help?"  
She heard a quiet voice and looked to her side to see a young girl no older than 14 with blue hair that was in two long pigtails, she was cute.  
The blonde didn't know what she meant but when the bluenette glanced at her knee, she got the point.

"Yes if thats okay with you?"  
The young girl smiled as she pulled out her medical supplies.  
"It's okay with me I want to practice helping people."  
Lucy could feel her heart swell at this wonderful girl.  
She watched as the blunette quickly got her knee wrapped and cleaned.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking, are planning on becoming a doctor?"  
Lucy asked.  
Almost immediately, her eyes started sparkling.  
"Yes I am, it has always been my dream to help heal everyone but people have told me that I was to young and to wait till I got older to decide."

Lucy felt a memory trigger when she said that.  
"Papa why can't I?"   
"You already know."

" Um miss are you alright?"  
Lucy sighed and smiled.  
"I'm alright and I'm Lucy."

The blunette looked at Lucy curiously and smiled back.  
"I'm Wendy Marvel Redfox."

"Redfox? Does your brother's name happen to be Gajeel?"  
The look on her face said it all.  
"Are you Lucy Heartfilla?"

Lucy nodded but she did not know how Wendy knew her but she has a theory that a little bookworm has something to do with it.

"My brother's girlfriend has talked a lot about you Lucy-san!"  
Wendy said.  
"Oh really, good things right?"  
Lucy could see Wendy's panic as she tried to explain what she meant.

"Of course Lucy-san, she didn't say anything bad!"  
Lucy laughed at her quick response but appreciated knowing Levy doesn't say anything bad about her. They both ended up laughing and Wendy even gave her an extra bandage in case she needed it.

Lucy checked her phone it was 6:58.  
"Well I've gotta get to my classes and don't you have school?"  
She shook her head.  
"No today we don't have school but I hope to see you again, Lucy-san." 

"Bye Wendy!"

As they were walking in their own directions, Lucy remembered that she was planning on going to the library but she guesses that's out of the water.

She looked at her schedule, first was chemistry.  
As she got there she saw a scale scarf, must be Natsu and he walking toward the same class, she wonders why she has never seen him here before.  
"Hey Natsu!"

He turns around and grins.  
"Yo Lucy, you in the same class?"  
She nods.  
"Yep I guess we have chemistry."  
Poor Lucy didn't realize that she basically said a pick up line. 

Natsu burst out laughing then Lucy got what she just said, she turned bright red.  
"That's not what I meant! I'm sorry!"

Natsu eventually stopped his laughing.  
"You're so weird Lucy!"  
She pouted and looked away but a smile cracked on her face.   
She turned back to look at him, that's when she realized that he had a scrap on his face.  
"Natsu, your hurt."

But he didn't hear her since he was already in the classroom. As he sat down, she did the same and decided to tell him in class if there was time.

What happened to him?

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•


	3. Friends are Friendly

Lucy Heartfillia is a good student, but right now she was distracted because, well we didn't mention that her seat is right in front of Natsu's and their in the back so looks like fate is saying something......it wants Lucy to be distracted.

"Hey Lucy."   
Natsu whispered once again.  
Lucy could feel herself getting more annoyed with every "Hey Lucy."   
Before he did it again, she turned around to tell him off but she was couldn't say anything to his smiling, innocent and scared face. Then she remembers that she's got to ask him what happened and she actually has a bandage for him but before she could.....  
Suddenly, his face turned serious and glared at something behind her.

She looked forward to see a guy with raven hair and matching eyes. If she remembers his name, it was Black? White?  
He was also pretty attractive but he was naked?  
"Kyah! Your clothes!"   
Lucy covered her eyes and looked away.

"Oh! Where did they go?!"  
He said looking around.  
"Oi stripper, put on your clothes!"  
And then Natsu decided to join in.  
The guy who was naked had an are you serious bro look on his face and he seemed confused?  
"I can't put on clothes that I don't have Sherlock!"  
He said while standing up and leaning over Lucy.  
Then Natsu starting getting mad and did the same so that meant poor Lucy is stuck in the middle.  
"Not my fault, ice princess!"

Lucy didn't know what to do since she was pretty sure some fists were going to be thrown, then she was pulled to an other desk.  
"Hey beautiful, I didn't think you would like to between those two monsters so I, your prince has saved you."   
She looked up to see a guy with very orange hair that was spiky so it looked like he had ears. His eyes were being covered by some tinted spectacles and he was smoldering.

Lucy, to be honest would rather be in the middle of the fight between the dragon and the naked knight than be with this flirty prince but he didn't seem all that bad.  
"Thanks but no thanks"  
She said and escaped from the prince dude.  
As she stood up, something flew towards her it was the raven guy!

Lucy quickly dodged him and he stood up like he wasn't just pushed away, he looked in deep thought. Then he turned to her.   
"Can I barrow your underwear?"  
"NO!"  
And before Lucy could Lucy Kick him he went back to arguing with Natsu.

The blonde sighed she wondered if their was someone who was normal. It was weirdly loud today, usually it's a normal boring day.   
She looked at Natsu, maybe he had to do something with it.

As the room was getting louder and messier, no one was really caring about other people hearing.  
Then the door slammed open, then everyone froze it was Erza Scarlet!  
She was standing there with her arms folded, her hair was long and straight, it was as red as well scarlet. Her brown eyes were slanted obviously angry at our noise.  
"I thought we were in college not high school!"

Lucy expected to see Natsu and naked dude who found his clothes.......to be still fighting but they were shoulder to shoulder.  
"Who started it?!"  
Erza exclaimed.

Everyone except Lucy pointed at Natsu and they other one.  
"Natsu! Gray!"  
Oh, Gray I was close. She thought.  
Lucy watched as they started sweating and denying that it wasn't them.  
She walked back over to her desk and sat down, she sighed as she stared out of the window in an anime fashion.  
It was only the first class but she was already tired.

Something that bothered Lucy was that she has never seen Natsu here before, even though she only there for a year still she has never seen him. She then realized that her chemistry class or any class has never been this loud because he wasn't there and the look on Gray's face they obviously know each other so why would he confused about him being there.   
Lucy was probably just overthinking but she couldn't help it.  
She looked at the front to see Erza.

"Everyone Mr. Gildarts isn't here so-" *bell rings* 

Erza sighed as everyone ran to their next class.  
Lucy walked up to her and apologized because it seemed necessary.  
She smiled and replied.  
"I don't know how such a polite girl was put with those people."  
Erza petted her head and pulled Lucy for a hug.  
Lucy was happy for her praise from Erza but her chest was hard like armor.

After Lucy recovered form Erza's hug she walked to her next class.  
She felt an arm go around her shoulders.  
"Yo Luce!"  
Confusion must have shown on her face because he continued.  
"It's your nickname!"  
He grinned at her pink face.

Lucy was happy she had a nickname that wasn't like the ones he called Gray.   
When she looked at him, she never noticed the height difference between them, she was only at his shoulder.   
Natsu had a blank face as they walked then Lucy finally saw her chance to talk about his scratch since the time between classes is pretty long.

"Hey Natsu you've got a scratch on your face."  
His face was unreadable as he put his hand on his face feeling his scar, then he grabbed his scarf.  
He looked at her and smiled, saying it was fine and walked faster to the class but before he got to far Lucy grabbed the edge of his sleeve.

"Wait Natsu!"  
He turned around and looked at her confused.  
She opens her bag and got something in her hand.   
Then Lucy went on her tippy toes and held the sides of his face, she didn't notice how he slightly blushed.  
She stared at his scar as she peeled the bandage and delicately placed it on his cheek.  
After she was done, Lucy then realized their closeness.  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
Lucy apologized as she slowly pulled away.  
Once again his face was blank, then he gently held her wrist.   
He leaned in close and...........

Oh what he did was not expected especially from their tension.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~


	4. What a Kitty-incidence

Ah, what a beautiful scene a young man getting close to the face of a beautiful blushing girl, holding back her golden hair, leaning towards her ear to whisper..........

"You got a bug on your shoulder." 

He flicked the bug away and pulled back to look at her face, it was pure terror.  
Lucy quickly shook herself to get the so called bug off of her that was already gone.

Lucy sighed when she finally realized that it was gone she glared at Natsu.  
"Natsu! Why didn't you tell me earlier!"  
If you didn't know Lucy was terrified of bugs, especially flying cockroaches because they fly.

He looked at her with the most innocent face.  
"But I just saw it now."  
Lucy sighed but smiled. 

Natsu, that's not the point and I don't know what I meant but huh it feels so weird around him. There's just something that's off about today.   
Lucy brushes off the feeling and continued talking.

"Anyway we gotta head to our classes."

Lucy waved at Natsu as she was leaving for her next class, which was Literature. Before she started walking there Lucy seemed to look around for someone she shrugged and walked.  
She hummed on her way there, for her going across campus was actually something she really enjoyed doing.  
The blonde sighed and stared at the ocean blue sky, looking at the fluffy white clouds, almost asking it to tell her something.

What do I want to do after all of this?   
Should I take over the family business?   
Well it's not Papa can work there for long, what should I do with the rest of my life.  
What can I do?  
"Lucy!"

She smiled softly as she continued reminiscing over her future but that train of thought was broken.   
"Lucy! Wait for me!"   
Lucy turned to see a girl with light blue hair as she was running towards her.

"Juvia? You should been here earlier."  
Lucy sighed at one of her closest friends.

"Sorry, Juvia was watching the morning basketball practice."  
Juvia had the face she usually has around Gray.

"You really like him, don't ya."  
Lucy chuckled at her friends antics, ever since she met Juvia, Lucy has supported her in her attempt to "woo" Gray.

Juvia nodded happily.  
"Anyway, we should get going Lucy."  
Lucy agreed and they both strutted together to their next class. On their way, the two friends caught up on everything they did.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The rest of Lucy's day was normal, well except for the encounters with Natsu.  
Every time they met, at different times of day, Lucy got to see many parts of Natsu's personality, to her, he was intriguing. 

Lucy got home safety and as she opened the door relief came over her.  
Weirdly enough, even though there was a time when she wanted to run away, home sometimes made her calm.

The blonde walked to her kitchen and made herself some food.   
"Ruff ruff!"  
Lucy looked at her feet and saw her white dog, Plue. 

"Oh, Plue!"  
Lucy petted her favorite and only dog. She also got food for him.   
As she went to sit on the couch she was startled by a *Ding*.

Lucy looked at her phone and it was the weird dude/girl who texted her earlier.

Yo 3:32

Lucy thought it was weird for this person to continue texting her.

Hey 3:33  
There was an immediate response.

so I found this cat and it's blue  
(Photo Attached) 3:33

She could feel an "awweee" about to come, let's face it she's a sucker for fluffy things and animals, though it's kinda weird how it's blue.

Where did you find it? 3:34

it was on the side road concrete thing 3:34

You mean sidewalk? 3:34

you say sidewalk i call it road concrete side 3:35

Lucy felt slightly irritated not only by his sass but the lack of capitals. But she still wanted to talk to them and know more about that blue cat.

Anyway, what are you going to do with that cat? 3:35 

Im going to keep it 3:35 

Really! What are you going to name him? 3:35

how do you know if it's a boy 3:35

Just a feeling, now name! 3:35

It took a while for them to text back.

how are you feeling right now 3:37

Lucy was taken back by the sudden question, not knowing how that relates to her own question.   
How was she feeling?   
Well Plue and animals always make her.......

Happy 3:38

so his name is now happy! 3:38

Her heart skipped a beat.........  
till Lucy started laughing about the ridiculous reason that made her heart move, it was because of a stranger who named their cat after how she felt.  
She had tears in her eyes because of how much she laughed, once again weirdly enough maybe talking with this person is not so bad as she first thought.  
Also, it made her think of someone.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~


End file.
